Apocalypse Rising Survival Guide v1.0
GUIDE WRITTEN BY SKATEBORED Hello there, survivors! I'm SkateBored, chief administrator and founder of the Apocalypse Rising Community, veteran member of the Apocalypse Rising Advisory Board, and all-around Apocalypse Rising fanboy. This is the Apocalypse Rising Survival Guide. This is a guide meant primarily for experienced players who know the general basics of the game, but people who are new to Apocalypse Rising should read it as well. MAP LIN MAP KEY --BASES & CAMPING-- Handy hint: Building a base is a good idea, if you want to settle down in a permanent camp. The Entrencher is fairly rare, and people without one cannot destroy your base. A good use for building materials is as cover--build several walls around your base to ensure the upper hand in a battle. Since the Military Airfield and Forest are too heavily populated, I suggest camping at a low-population alternative military spawn. Here are some low-population military spawns. Military Camps. -Military tent and deer stand. -Throughout the wilderness. -Military-grade loot. Fire Stations. -Yellow and red buildings. -In major cities -Military-grade loot. Police Stations. -Grey and blue buildings. -Military-grade loot. Deer Stands. -Throughout the countryside. -Light brown = no loot. -Military-grade loot. Gusmanak's House. -Large, orange and green house.\ -Military-grade loot. -Military vehicle spawn. Helicopter Crash Sites -Loot never respawns. -Helicopter despawns after a while. -Randomly spawning. -High-yield military loot. -They cannot spawn less than 1,000 studs north of the coast. -They cannot spawn in a building/hill. Generally, I like to avoid high-population areas, because 90% of the players in Apocalypse Rising will shoot you on sight. I don't consider myself a bandit, though, I'm more of a shoot-on-sight Survivalist (my primary goal is to survive, not to kill). But if you're the type of person who likes to fight, then I encourage you to go the high-population areas and see how long you last. Building bases is also a good idea, if you build it right. Don't build your base in places like ATC towers, buildings with a lot of windows, or out in the middle of the road. Instead, build your base where you have to use the least amount of materials. BASE BUILDING Church -Build a wall across the door. -Build a staircase or ladder to the roof. -This is an easily defendable position. Hangar -Build a platform across the top of the hangar's entrance. -Build a staircase or ladder to the platform. -This is an easy way to ambush people entering the hangar for loot. Trinity Boat -Build a wall across the dock. -Build a staircase or ladder to the top of the wall. -Make a small window that you can fire out of. -Make a small platform over the sea on the other side of the boat. -This is a good base for a group of friendly players. Military Camp -Board up the windows and door (Wooden Planks work best). -Set several walls around the camp (Stone Walls work best). -This is a good base for a group of Survivalists. Sky Fort -Find a tall building. -Build a staircase, ladder, or bridge in midair. -Build a large platform at the other end of the bridge. -This is a good base if building materials are plentiful. --WEAPONS & GUNS-- Handy hint: If one gun fires the same round as another, they both deal the same amount of damage. I always like to have a secondary with a large magazine, such as a CBJ-MS, TEC-9, M9, or G18, due to the amount of zombies I can take down before having to reload. It also helps with inventory management. For my primary weapon, I prefer a gun with high damage, effective in medium or long-range combat. My favorite primary weapons are the AK-47 or the SCAR-L, because I like mid-tier military weapons if they can get the job done. This is the list of all weapons, graded from worst to best. Secondary weapons are judged based on their zombie-killing capabilities (mag size, accuracy, audibility), whereas primary weapons are judged based on their player-killing capabilities (damage, recoil, accuracy, fire rate). SECONDARY WEAPONS -Makarov Pistol - 8 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 9x18mm, close range, SD. -Model 625 Revolver - 6 rounds/mag, semi-auto, .45 ACP, medium-close range, attachments available -M1911 Pistol - 7 rounds/mag, semi-auto, .45 ACP, medium-close range, SD. -CZ 75 Pistol - 12 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 9x19mm, medium-close range, SD. -USP .45 Handgun - 12 rounds/mag, semi-auto, .45 ACP, medium-close range, Laser -Model 459 Pistol - 14 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 9x19mm, medium range, Laser. -M9 Pistol - 17/32 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 9x19mm, medium range, Laser. -G18 Handgun - 17/32 rounds/mag, semi/full, 9x19mm, medium range, Laser. -TEC-9 Handgun - 20/32 rounds/mag, semi/full, 9x19mm, medium-close range, SD. -CBJ-MS Submachine Gun - 20/32 rounds/mag, semi/full, 9x19mm, medium range, Sights PRIMARY WEAPONS -Crowbar - Melee, low damage, attachments available -Hatchet - Melee, high damage, attachments available -Maverick 88 Shotgun - 6 rounds/mag, pump-action, 20-Gauge, close range, attachments available -Double-barreled Shotgun - 2 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 12-Gauge, close range, attachments available -Mosin-Nagant Rifle - 5 rounds/mag, bolt-action, 7.62x54mm, long range, civilian-grade, attachments available -Lee-Enfield Rifle - 10 rounds/mag, bolt-action, 7.7x54mm, long range, attachments available -M3 Submachine Gun - 30 rounds/mag, semi/full, 9x19mm, close range, attachments available -M1 Garand Rifle - 8 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 7.62x51mm, long range, attachments available -SKS-45 Rifle - 10 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 7.62x39mm, long range, attachments available -Fedorov Avtomat Assault Rifle - 25 rounds/mag, semi/full, 6.5mm, medium-close range, attachments available -M870 Shotgun - 8 rounds/mag, pump-action, 12-Gauge, close range, Underbarrel -PPSh-41 Submachine Gun - 35 rounds/mag, semi/full, 7.62x25mm, close range, attachments available -Browning Auto-5 Shotgun - 6 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 20-Gauge, close range, attachments available -MP5 Submachine Gun - 30 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 9x19mm, medium range, Sights, Underbarrel -PP-19 Submachine Gun - 64 rounds/mag, semi/full, 9x18mm, long range, Sights -SCAR-L Assault Rifle - 30/50/100 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 5.56x45mm, long range, Sights, Underbarrel -M4A1 Assault Rifle - 30/50/100 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 5.56x45mm, long range, Sights, Underbarrel -AK-47 Assault Rifle - 30/40/75 rounds/mag, semi/full, 7.62x39mm, medium range, Sights -Patriot Assault Rifle - 30/50/100 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 5.56x45mm, long range, Sights, Underbarrel -G36K Assault Rifle - 30/50/100 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 5.56x45mm, long range, Sights, Underbarrel -M249 Machine Gun - 100 rounds/mag, semi/full, 5.56x45mm, medium-long range, Underbarrel -M1014 Shotgun - 8 rounds/mag, semi-auto, 12-Gauge, close range, Underbarrel -Mk 48 Machine Gun - 100 rounds/mag, semi/full, 7.62x51mm, medium range, Underbarrel -M14 Rifle - 20 rounds/mag, semi/full/burst, 7.62x51mm, long range, Sights, Underbarrel ATTACHMENTS UNDERBARREL ATTACHMENTS -Laser - Increases hipfire accuracy. -Forward Grip - Reduces ADS recoil. SUPPRESSOR ATTACHMENTS -9mm Suppressor - Silences some weapons that use a 9mm round. -.45 ACP Suppressor - Silences some weapons that use a .45 ACP round. -5.56mm Suppressor - Silences some weapons that use a 5.56mm round. -7.62mm Suppressor - Silences some weapons that use a 7.62mm round. SIGHT ATTACHMENTS -Kobra Sight - Chevron aimpoint. -Reflex Sight - Crosshair aimpoint. -M68 CCO Sight - Red dot aimpoint. -Holographic Sight - Circle aimpoint. DAMAGE GUIDE -9mm = 8 torso shots to kill, 6 headshots to kill. -7.62mm = 6 torso shots to kill, 5 headshots to kill. -5.56mm = 7 torso shots to kill, 5 headshots to kill. -12-Gauge = 3 torso shots to kill, 2 headshots to kill. -20-Gauge = 5 torso shots to kill, 4 headshots to kill. -.45 ACP = 6 torso shots to kill, 5 headshots to kill. -7.7mm = 6 torso shots to kill, 5 headshots to kill. -6.5mm = 7 torso shots to kill, 5 headshots to kill. NOTE: Sight attachments are based on personal preference as well as functionality and practicality at long range. --CARS & VEHICLES-- Handy hint: Press and hold "E" while in a vehicle to give a small speed boost at the expense of fuel. Vehicles are a large part of Apocalypse Rising, ever since they've been added. A well-equipped squad just isn't the same if they aren't cruising down the countryside in their banditmobile. The sense of accomplishment when you've fully repaired your first vehicle is huge. Some vehicles take longer than others to repair (the bicycle, for instance, spawns fully repaired, while the Ural takes 6 wheels), and different vehicles have, of course, different statistics. The all-around best car for an average-sized squad is the UAZ. The UAZ has 4 indoor seats, a decent offroad speed, and it's pretty fast on the road as well. All vehicles (except the bike) require a maximum of 1 Fuel Tank Parts, 1 Engine Parts, 1 Scrap Metal, 1 Jerry Can, and 4 Wheels (6 for the Military Truck) to repair. This makes repairing a car VERY time consuming. VEHICLE LIST Here is the list of all the vehicles, from worst to best. They are judged based on their off-road speed, on-road speed, difficulty to repair, protection, and seating capabilities. -Tractor - 20-25 km/h, 1 exposed seat. -Bicycle - 15-30 km/h, 1 exposed seat. -Civilian Car - 20-30 km/h, 4 unexposed seats. -Pickup Truck - 30-40 km/h, 2 exposed seats, 2 unexposed seats. -Military Jeep - 40-50 km/h, 4 unexposed seats. -Military Truck - 40-60 km/h, 2 unexposed seats, 6 exposed seats. Often, you will find a fully repaired vehicle that has no gas (abandoned by its previous owner who is likely searching for a Jerry Can at this very moment). For this reason, a Jerry Can is a very helpful asset to your inventory. You only need one Jerry Can, as it can be refilled at any gas tank. If you come across a group of bandits with a car, shoot out one of the tires and spare the car. Once they exit the vehicle, kill them. You will then have a fully-repaired vehicle that only needs 1 tire. If you hear a car explode, go to the sound immediately. Everyone injured in the crash has about 40 HP (unless they used a blood bag or ate food), and they are easy targets. Bicycles are my personal favorite vehicles. They are quiet, they don't require fuel, and spawn fully repaired. If a bicycle has a damaged hull, its speed will be reduced. Bicycles spawn at Civilian Vehicle Spawns. --COMBAT & TACTICS-- Handy hint: Aiming down sight (ADS) is the only way to hit a target beyond medium range without emptying an entire magazine. Hipfiring (non-ADS) will reduce your accuracy so much that your gun is ineffective beyond 50 studs. Combat is a key part of Apocalypse Rising. Zombies pose almost no threat to you, as you can kill them with a bullet to the head. Bandits, however, number in the millions, and are far smarter and well-equipped than zombies are. Generally, everyone is hostile unless proven otherwise. Someone with a hero headband is almost no threat to you, because they are friendly (unless, of course, you have a bandit mask or you shoot first). You can trust a hero. Out of 16 players on a server, it is safe to say that 12 people will shoot you on sight. It is always better to use tactics when fighting, rather than just walking in guns-a-blazin'. When you come across another player, you should make sure he doesn't have a clear shot at you. Get behind a rock, crate, building, or even a car, to make sure he can't see you. PLAN OF ENCOUNTER 1. Study the target. -Is your target skilled? -What weapons does he have? -Is he alone? -Is he friendly? -Does he know you're here? 2. Plan the attack. -Who goes where? -How will your victim likely act? -What is your Plan B? 3. Move into position. -Get into cover if you're out in the open. -Move into a building and prepare for ambush if you're in a CQC situation. -Maintain a visual on your target. 4. Attack your target. -Aim down sight for maximum accuracy. -Get behind cover. -Use Painkillers (if you have them) before engaging in combat with the enemy. SCENARIO #1 You are in a 3-man team. You have an M14. Friend #1 has a SCAR-L. Friend #2 has an M870. You are approaching the Military Airfield, when you learn there is a 4-man team currently camping there. You have learned that their weapons are Bandit #1 with an Mk 48, Bandit #2 with an AK-47, Bandit #3 with an MP5, and Bandit #4 with a PP-19. You go around to the north end with your M14--you hope to outrange your opponents. You find Bandit #1 in the Military Camp, and begin shooting him. He fires back and, due to your loud gunfire, so do Bandit #2 and Bandit #4. Bandit #4 kills Friend #2. Friend #1 with the SCAR-L kills Bandit #4, you kill Bandit #1. You kill Bandit #2 while he's coming out of the hangar. There is no sign of Bandit #3. You assume Bandit #3 has combat logged, and you proceed to loot the corpses of the bandits. You begin looting the Military Airfield, and you walk into the ATC tower. You were killed by Bandit #3, camping the stairs of the ATC. Never go into the ATC tower without checking for someone camping the stairs. SCENARIO #2 You are alone. You have a silenced G36K. You are approaching the Bunker, when you learn there are two bandits there. Bandit #1 has a PPSh-41, while Bandit #2 has an M1014. They are both in the basement. You can see the tip of an M1014's barrel as you look down the ladder. Bandit #2 is camping the ladder, waiting for a player to climb down to his death. Both of the bandits have formidable Bunker camping weapons. You enter the bunker, but you do not go down to the basement. A bandit spawns into the basement and kills both of the bandits. You died. Spawn-in bandit's teammate killed you. People often spawn into servers together. Keep alert at all times. If you let your guard down, you give your life up. SCENARIO #3 You are alone. You have an AK-47. You are in the ATC tower in the Military Airfield. There are at least 2 other people in the Military Airfield. You decide to camp the stairs, and you aim your gun at the doorway, with an itchy trigger finger. A player enters the building, and doesn't know you're there. You quickly kill him and proceed to loot his corpse. You hear him shouting in the chat, "A BANDIT IS IN THE ATC TOWER!" By this, you can tell he has friends. You prepare yourself, and return to the stairs to wait for your victim. You hear your victim's friend walking and jumping, but you do not see him. You hear gunshots, and you're being damaged, but you don't see anyone. You turn around to see your enemy unloading his MP5 into you. You are dead. Your enemy climbed up the ladder on the side of the ATC. BANDIT TIPS If you enjoy playing as a bandit (which I understand most of you do), here are some helpful bandit tips. -If you're server hopping at the Military Airfield, log off between the crates or behind the tent. -You can judge people based on their backpack. If someone has no pack or a Fanny Pack, they will have low-tier civilian weapons, such as a Makarov. If someone has a Hiking Pack, they might have mid-tier civilian weapons, like an M1 Garand or a Maverick 88. If someone has a Survival Pack, they could either have high-tier civilian weapons or low- to mid-tier military weapons. If someone has a Military Pack, they probably have military weapons. -If you make a camp in the bunker, be sure to use building materials to both fortify the bunker and seal off rooms that bandits tend to spawn inside of (the room on the north side, and the one down the hallway). -The best weapons for bunker camping are the M1014, Mk 48, and PPSh-41. -The best perk for a bandit is the Ninja perk. -If you want to attract people to your location, get inside a freshly spawned vehicle. While in the driver's seat, the car will make engine noises. Engine noises attract everyone within 2,000 studs. --PERKS & PLAYSTYLES-- Handy hint: Ninja is the best perk for bandits and those who wish to remain hidden, while Survivalist is the best perk for those who want to eat/drink less often. When starting a new character, you must choose a perk. Currently, there are 4 perks: Ninja, Cardio, Survivalist, and Adrenaline. Each one gives you a special bonus in your adventures. Ninja -Greatly reduces walking and jumping noise. -Slightly reduces zombie detection range. -Slightly reduces walkspeed. Cardio -Greatly reduces hunger/thirst depletion while sprinting. -Increases walking/jumping noise. Survivalist -Greatly reduces hunger/thirst depletion. -Increases walking/jumping noise. Adrenaline -Regenerates health below 30%. -Gives speed boost when health is below 30%. -Increases walking/jumping noise. Your playstyle is your code of honor as a survivor. You can choose to kill, or to spare an innocent life. There are many different playstyles in Apocalypse Rising. -Bandit: Your primary goal is to kill. You will stop at nothing to hunt down and kill innocent victims, as well as formidable opponents. -Survivalist: Your primary goal is to survive. You will kill if necessary, but you tend to stay out of the battles. -Coast Bandit: You use your military-grade weapons to prey on the weak and helpless, and you don't get a promotion in the Apocalypse Rising Community. -Survivor: You are a generally peaceful player, and you just want to enjoy the game. You will try to get endgame items, or a vehicle. -Hero: You are the savior of the survivors. Your primary goal is to hunt down and kill any bandits you find. -Civilian: You are content with a decent rifle and pistol, and tend to live near civilian cities. You may shoot on sight. --GROUPS & SQUADS-- Handy hint: Don't group up with someone you don't know. They will likely backstab you. I prefer playing in groups, as it is more fun with people you know. Never, EVER, team with people you met in-game for the first time, as they will probably try to kill you. A lot of bandits will invite you to a group, and then kick you out and kill you when you least expect it. However, groups are highly effective when all the members are clearly communicating. This makes a voice-chat program (such as Teamspeak or Skype) an essential to any well-prepared bandit squad. There are several differences between "teams" and "squads". -Squads are a group of people who play together on a regular basis, whereas teams are strangers who happened to meet. -Teams usually use ROBLOX's in-game chat to communicate, whereas squads tend to use a voice-chat program. -Squads are people who you can most likely trust, whereas teams are filled with people who might want to kill you. Here are some handy tips while in a team. -Don't give out your location on global chat. If you have to, use map coordinates instead. -If you shoot a team member, you will not inflict ANY damage on them. -The Hatchet and Crowbar can be used to kill members of your team, if you're desperate. -It takes 10 seconds to fully leave a group. -A large nametag is displayed over team members. This nametag can be seen infinitely, unless blocked by a brick. Get on a high vantage point, such as a hill or tower, to see the team nametags further away. -When a group member dies, he will likely ask you to store his items. PROPERLY STORING ITEMS 1. Get into a building and empty your ENTIRE inventory: utilities, weapons, items, backpack, etc. (Store it so it doesn't despawn). 2. Pick up your friend’s entire dropped inventory. 3. Store your friend's dropped inventory in a DIFFERENT building. 4. Pick up your previously stored items. INVENTORY MANAGEMENT When in a group, inventory management is essential. Ration your supplies, if you have to. Never carry more than you need. Things that are pointless/a waste of inventory space are things such as: -Ammo for a gun you don't have. -More than 3 blood bags/painkillers. -Partial/near-empty magazines. -An excess of building materials or vehicle parts. -More than 1 Jerry Can. -A ridiculous food/drink ratio (more than 4 of each isn't necessary). -Attachments that don't fit your weapons. -More than 7 mags for one of your weapons. --MISCELLANEOUS TIPS-- -Never use automatic fire on zombies, you'll just waste ammo. -Use headphones or a headset while playing the game--you'll not only hear things more clearly, you'll have surround sound. -When you find a magazine for your gun, drop the least full mag in your inventory, then pick the full one up. You'll save inventory space. -Only eat or drink when your hunger or thirst is empty or really low. -If you don't use the Cardio perk, keep at least 1 or 2 more drinks than food in your inventory. -Rather than of pressing "R" to reload, drop your current mag. This makes an instant reload. -When using a blood bag in combat, either get into a building or into another sort of cover, for at least 10 seconds. -Getting damaged while healing will stop the healing process. -Subject 3 is a creature in the bunker in the Forest. He has a 30% chance to come out every third night, from midnight to dawn. If he attacks you, you will lose 99% of your health. You cannot kill him. He is otherwise known as "Patient Zero". If the monitor in the bunker is red, he will come out that night. -Don't go near the coast with a military pack, no matter how equipped you are. Every single coastal who sees you will attack you, as a military pack is a sign of a high-grade target. -The Bunker is the most dangerous place in the game. Military zombies, Subject 3, and bandit spawn-ins combined with coastals eager for military loot easily makes this the most dangerous place in the game. -The Military Airfield has the most high-yield military spawns in the game, but it is extremely populated. Well-equipped, skilled bandits will server hop there and kill you. Only go to the Military Airfield on a small server, and don't overstay your welcome. -If you have a low frame rate on Apocalypse Rising, or you just don't want to encounter bandits, play on small servers. Servers are usually the smallest between 11 PM CST - 5 AM CST. -If you're server hopping in a populated area with a long-range rifle, walk into a tree trunk before you log off. This will put you on top of the tree when you log back on, making a perfect sniping location. -12-Gauge shotguns are a 3 hit kill, making them the most damaging guns in the game. -When entering a populated area such as the Military Airfield, use silenced weapons to take out any zombies you see. -The starter inventory (no pack) is 12 slots. -You should get familiar with the sights of each individual gun. Use MouseLock mode to display a cursor in ADS mode. --ITEM LIST-- Currently, there are 134 items to collect in Apocalypse Rising, including weapons. (For weapons and attachments list, please see Weapons & Guns) FOOD -MRE - Food item, +100 Hunger, +30 HP. -Cooked Meat - Food item, +100 Hunger, +30 HP. -Can of Beans - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Spam - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Tuna - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Pasta - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Vegetables - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Beef Stew - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Can of Tomato Soup - Food item, +60 Hunger, +15 HP. -Cheese-Its - Food item, +40 Hunger, +10 HP. -Pringles - Food item, +40 Hunger, +10 HP. -Twinkies - Food item, +40 Hunger, +10 HP. -Cookies - Food item, +40 Hunger, +10 HP. -Beef Jerky - Food item, +40 Hunger, +10 HP. DRINKS -Bottle of Water - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Pepsi - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Sprite - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Coke - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Moxie - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Root Soda - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Doctor Pepper - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Mountain Dew - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Crush - Drink item, +100 Thirst. -Lemonade - Drink item, +100 Thirst. AMMO -Makarov Ammo - Ammo item, 9x18mm, 8 rounds. -Revolver Ammo - Ammo item, .45 ACP, 6 rounds. -M1911 Ammo - Ammo item, .45 ACP, 7 rounds. -CZ 75 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 12 rounds. -Model 459 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 14 rounds. -USP .45 Ammo - Ammo item, .45 ACP, 12 rounds. -M9, G18 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 17/32 rounds. -TEC-9, CBJ-MS Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 20/32 rounds. -Maverick 88, Auto-5 Ammo - Ammo item, 20-Gauge, 6 rounds. -Double-barreled Shotgun Ammo - Ammo item, 12-Gauge, 2 rounds. -Mosin-Nagant Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x54mm, 5 rounds. -Lee-Enfield Ammo - Ammo item, 7.7x54mm, 10 rounds. -M3 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 30 rounds. -M1 Garand Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x51mm, 8 rounds. -SKS-45 Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x39mm, 10 rounds. -Fedorov Avtomat Ammo - Ammo item, 6.5mm, 25 rounds. -PPSh-41 Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x25mm, 35 rounds. -M870, M1014 Ammo - Ammo item, 12-Gauge, 8 rounds. -MP5 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x19mm, 30 rounds. -PP-19 Ammo - Ammo item, 9x18mm, 64 rounds. -SCAR-L, M4A1, G36K Ammo - Ammo item, 5.56x45mm, 30/50/100 rounds. -AK-47 Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x39mm, 30/40/75 rounds. -M249 Ammo - Ammo item, 5.56x45mm, 100 rounds. -Mk 48 Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x51mm, 100 rounds. -M14 Ammo - Ammo item, 7.62x51mm, 20 rounds. INDUSTRIAL -Tire - Vehicle item, 3 slots, wheels. -Engine Parts - Vehicle item, 3 slots, engine. -Fuel Tank Parts - Vehicle item, 2 slots, tank. -Scrap Metal - Vehicle item, 2 slots, hull. -Windscreen Glass - Vehicle item, 2 slots, glass. -Jerry Can - Vehicle item, 2 slots, fuel. -Stone Walls - Building item, 3 slots. -Wooden Planks - Building item, 2 slots. -Pile of Bricks - Building item, 3 slots. -Wood Slabs - Building item, 2 slots. -Timber - Building item, 3 slots. -Stone Bricks - Building item, 3 slots. -Firewood - Cooking item, 2 slots. UTILITIES -Entrencher - Utility item, building tool. -Binoculars - Utility item, binoculars tool. -Compass - Utility item, compass GUI. -Matches - Utility item, start fires. -Watch - Utility item, time GUI. -Map - Utility item, map overview GUI. -GPS - Utility item, location indicator. OTHER -Blood Bag - Medical item, +100 HP. -Painkillers - Medical item, +20 max HP. -Raw Meat - Cooking item. -Empty Jerry Can - Vehicle item, 2 slots. -Civilian Clothing - Clothing item. -Rambo Clothing - Clothing item. -Padded Clothing - Clothing item. -Jungle Camo - Clothing item. -Desert Camo - Clothing item. -Urban Camo - Clothing item. BACKPACKS -Fanny Pack - Backpack item, 14 slots. -Hiking Pack - Backpack item, 16 slots. -Survival Pack - Backpack item, 18 slots. -Military Pack - Backpack item, 20 slots. --CREDITS-- I'd like to thank ZolarKeth, Gusmanak, and the Apocalypse Rising Advisory Board for answering some of my questions regarding weapons, tactics, and items. I also would like to note that I polled the Apocalypse Rising Community quite often for my research on this guide. It is also worth noting that Audits' popular Apocalypse Rising guide uses the same weapons list as mine. I made it, and gave it to him. Even ask him. He did not steal it, nor did I. Other contributors include: -salman110 -LostWinds -ThomasDempsey -Audits -nilser2